callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nikolai Belinski
:For the WWII Russian tank commander, see Nikolai Badanov. For the Loyalist helicopter pilot, see Nikolai. Nikolai Belinski (Russian: Николай Белинский) is a Russian soldier who fought in World War II and is a playable character in Zombie Mode. His player indicator color is blue (shared with Robert McNamara and Robert Englund), but his color is randomized in Moon. Biography :"Stalin himself cannot stare Nikolai in the eye, no one can. There, in his eyes, you will see the soul of a man burning with the hatred of all things living. His closet is full of skeletons, many of them with the flesh still attached. :Early in his career, Nikolai had quickly made his way up through the party ranks by killing the next man in line, and by marrying politically. Ultimately, his aspirations all came crashing down after his fifth wife mysteriously died while cleaning his axe with her neck. Little did he know that she had been sleeping with a high ranking party official on the side. This made Nikolai infamous, and his reputation spread quickly through the party. It was not long before Stalin himself had heard about Nikolai. More importantly, he feared Nikolai. As soon as the war started, our hero was dropped on the front lines and forgotten about, where he wallowed in self pity and Vodka for several years. :There are many weapons in his arsenal, not least of which is his breath. :— Nikolai's Bio added in with Map Pack 2 in Call of Duty: World at War Shi No Numa Character Bios. Appearances *Nacht der Untoten (Black Ops version only) *Verrückt (Black Ops version only) *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *"Five" (Heard only) *Ascension *Call of the Dead (heard only) *Shangri-La *Moon Quotes Shi No Numa/Quotes}} Der Riese/Quotes}} Kino der Toten/Quotes}} Ascension/Quotes}} Shangri-La/Quotes}} Moon/Quotes}} Gallery Portrait Vodka.jpg|Nikolai's Portrait in Kino der Toten Nikolai Belinski by SouthChickenGuy.jpg|Nikolai's Picture From Shi no Numa NikolaiDerRieseCam37.jpg|Nikolai in Der Riese Nika.png|Nikolai in Shangri-La Wavgun.png|Nikolai holding the Wave Gun Trivia *Nikolai currently is married to his seventh wife, as shown in a quote in Moon. *It is also said that he has a girlfriend at the same time. *Based on the majority of his dialogues, Nikolai is an alcoholic and likes vodka, however dialogue from Richtofen suggests that the Element 115 used on him caused him to become an alcoholic. *Out of all three of the other characters, Nikolai shows the highest respect for Dempsey, however any respect he has for him is not returned, in fact Dempsey barely ever even acknowledges him, although they get drunk together in Call of the Dead, which could mean that they are friends. *It was thought that he and Richtofen were strong friends up until Ascension, but Richtofen apparently still likes him in Shangri-La. *Nikolai seems to have no respect for Takeo Masaki, implied by one of his lines being "I hate you, Takeo!", and when downed he may say: "Oh crap, I really need help! Even if it's Takeo!". *Before the war, he was apparently a carpenter, because he says "In Russia, I was a carpenter, you know." after getting the Carpenter power-up. *Nikolai seems to be the only one of the playable characters who does not directly disrespect Dempsey. *Nikolai is apparently a Cossack, as one of his quotes are "This is not a good weapon for a Cossack!" Also, Richtofen refers to him as his "Cossack friend." *He is also a Bolshevist, as one of Takeo's quotes is "Drink less, kill more, Bolshevik dog!" *Whenever Nikolai kills a zombie by knifing, he says a line. Knifing many zombies during Insta-kill can result in him saying over four lines simultaneously. *He is apparently a father, as he says "My daughter loved that fucking bear." when he gets the Teddy Bear from the Mystery Box. *During 115 in Kino der Toten, Nikolai will sometimes sing along to one of the verses in his own version of that part. *Nikolai's weapon of choice seems to be PPSh-41. *Additionally, he compliments the FN FAL a lot in Call of Duty: Black Ops . *Nikolai at one time in his life either lived or worked on a pig farm, as when he receives or buys a poor weapon, he will sometimes say "There were better weapons on my pig farm" after getting a Molotov Cocktail. *Nikolai has a sister, as he refers to her multiple times. It is also mentioned in Ascension that she made Matryoshka Dolls and he hated her. *He was married at least seven times, and murdered at least three of them. The first wife was killed with a shotgun (the Double-Barreled Shotgun, though the line can be heard also with other shotguns), as when he picks one up out of the weapon box, he will say, "Ah, the same weapon I used to kill my first wife! She was bitch!", or "I used this to kill a bear once, she was my first wife.". The second is by either a receivable of a PPSh-41 or a PTRS-41, Nikolai says, "Same weapon I used to kill my second wife. It was accident!... She talked too much." The fifth wife, as previously mentioned, was killed by an axe, though on Ascension, when he receives an assault rifle from the Mystery Box, he states "I used this to kill my relative. She was my fifth wife!". Only his fourth wife was confirmed to have escaped alive. Even then, another Ascension quote implies he chased this wife down, and promptly beat her to death with his own hands. He mentions having a seventh wife in Moon, which also means he had a sixth but has not mentioned killing either of them. *His first wife may have been a relative of his because in Call Of The Dead, he says she looked too much like him. *After the player completes the Original Characters Trapped for the first time in co-op, they will receive a gamer picture of Nikolai's profile card as seen in Shi No Numa's loading screen. *Nikolai appears to be afraid of heights, because on Shangri-La when on the geyser he yells ''Put me down" and "Russians do not like flying". In Ascension he also says "This is why I did not join the airforce!" When getting an M72 LAW from the Mystery Box, though on Moon, when putting on the helmet, he claims to have wanted to be a Cosmonaut. *He dislikes Richtofen but Richtofen shows nothing but respect back to him. *Nikolai has a brother-in-law who he mentioned in Shangri-La: "He looks like my brother-in-law, I should probably kill him too." *His affection for vodka refers to the stereotype that all Russians love vodka. *Based on his quotes from Shangri-La, he hates Stamin-Up, due to its terrible taste, and Deadshot Daiquiri for making him see as if he was sober. He doesn't seem to mind the others, though he gets annoyed with the fish taste of Quick Revive as said in Moon and Kino der Toten. *According to his biography and some of his quotes, he met Joseph Stalin, who sent him to the front because of his murderous nature and because he himself feared Nikolai. This is why Nikolai refers to Stalin as a traitor who "stabbed him in the back". *Sometimes when after Nikolai buys a Juggernog in Kino der Toten, he will sing the lines of Juggernog's jingle but replacing "Juggernog" with "Vodka". *On the new map Moon, Nikolai seems to be enjoying the Gravity Lift, despite being afraid of heights, possibly because of the low gravity. *On the new map Moon he states that his fourth wife said that he would never get to the moon which he does by using the teleporter in Area 51 which would take him to the Moon. *Nikolai calls the FN FAL the "falafel.", similar to Tank calling the Wunderwaffe DG-2 the "Wonder Waffle". *Rarely when using the Pack-A-Punch Machine he will sing the Quick Revive jingle. *Nikolai seems to be recovering from 115 as he is having more quotes about his childhood and less quotes about vodka on the Moon. References ru:Николай Белинский Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Red Army Soldiers Category:Ascension Category:Call of the Dead Category:Shangri-La Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Red Army Soldiers Category:Ascension Category:Call of the Dead Category:Shangri-La